Maya-Haters Unite!
by Renee135
Summary: Maya Ride is just trying to survive the four dreadful years of high school. While simultaneously trying to be noticed by the ever popular Fang Martinez, and living up to her twin's, Max, fabulous reputation. So then, what happens when she is chased by a hoard of stampeding Maya "lovers", on her way home from school?
1. My Very Sad Life

**HEY!**

**OK, so first things first. I must thank my awesome FF Bestie/co-writer AmiRide because without her there would be no story! So all our great thanks to her! You da bomb Ami! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the MR characters, and neither does Ami, although that would be so cool...**

**What?! A girl can dream! Don't look at me like that!**

**ANYWAY**

**Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

You know when they told you that high school is this awesome new experience, where you have all these freedoms and cool new friends and the whole four years is just one huge party?

Well, those people sit on a throne of lies. **(AN: haha that quote is from the movie Elf. good movie.) **

In reality, high school is an awful place where you're constantly surrounded by morons and freaks who can't keep control of themselves (head out of the gutter people!). It's even worse when you're trying to live up to your twin's "amazing" rep. Yep, I'm stuck in a hell hole, surrounded by idiots, and totally invisible. Could it _get_ any worse? Well, since this is _me_ were talking about here, then yes, yes it could.

**Let this beith a line!**

I looked at the clock. Only thirty more minutes until the next class period, then lunch, then another class period, and then I was home, free. Literally. Of course, then I'd just have to come back here tomorrow, but I try not to think that far ahead in life. Another minute ticked by. Stupid clock was so slow. It was teasing me on purpose. I groaned inwardly, turned my head away from the clock, and fell asleep on my desk.

"Maya!" I grunted, hoping the person, who was nudging me, would get the message: _piss off._

"Maya, you idiot, get up!"

"Five more minutes," I groaned.

The person sighed, "Fine, I didn't want to do this but..."

I felt something wet and slimy in my ear. I shrieked and shot up trying to push away Sam's hand...only to fall out of my desk, and right on my face.

Sam stood over me, his hands on his hips, one eyebrow all the way up to his hairline.

"You know, next time you decide to fall asleep in class, you might want to consider setting an alarm."

I glared daggers at him, making him smirk. Well, not exactly the reaction I was hoping for but then again, this_ was_ Sam we were talking about here. He's not exactly like other teenagers boys.

But still, he was the best friend a girl could ask for.

My eyes floated to the clock just behind Sam's head. 10:52 am. Two minutes until my next class.

I shot off the floor, and out the door, like a bullet, yelling curses the entire way to my next class.

Finally, it was lunch time. I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning, and was starving by now. I took the rather large brown paper bag out of my locker, and walked to the school cafeteria, hearing whispers of "there goes Max's sister," and "isn't that Max's twin?" and "Max is so much hotter than her sister, to bad Max is taken," along the way. Yup, around here, I'm referred to as "The Great Maximum Ride's Sister." Not even twin, just "sister". I'm as invisible as it gets. As I entered the lunchroom, I spotted the Queen Bee herself, the great, all powerful, beautiful, Maximum Ride...standing n the lunch line with her super popular boyfriend, Fang Martinez. Oh God, he was so hot. I watched as he leaned over and kissed her, full on the mouth, and she kissed him back. They separated, smiling at each other, and carried their lunch trays walked over to sit with their oh-so-popular friends, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. I sighed as a spike of sadness, and longing, was jammed into my heart. My eyes drifted over the lunch room. I saw Sam, waving his arms around in such a way that he looked a lot like a chicken, trying to get my attention. I smiled a little, rolled my eyes at how stupid he looked, and made my way over to the table he was sitting at.

"Well, it's about time," he said clearly annoyed as I started to sit down, "I was starting to think that you went blind or something."

He turned around, and looked behind him, to see what I was staring at.

"Or maybe you were just too busy drooling to see me," he said as we watched Fang as he turned his head to say something, probably mushy and cute, to Max.

I snapped my head back to glare at Sam. "I was not drooling!" It was then that I felt something wet on my chin. Quickly, I lifted my arm to my face and wiped away the saliva that was coming from my mouth.

"Yeah, right," Sam said smirking.

I kicked his shin under the table. His eyes widened and he sucked in a breath. Now it was my turn to smirk, and his to glare. For the rest of the lunch period we talked about random stuff like the AP math homework, squirrels, and whether or not Linkin Park was a good band or not. **(AN: I LOVE LINKIN PARK!)**

Soon lunch ended and the other juniors were clearing out of the cafeteria, carrying Sam and I with them.

**LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE **

School was over before I knew it, and I was on my way home, walking of course. Max had taken the car, probably to go somewhere with her oh-so-fabulous friends. So I was walking home on my own. Only about a half a mile to go. Sigh. I looked down at my beat-up gray checked VANS, and sighed again. I had walked about another ten feet when I heard a low rumbling coming from behind me. I stopped walking, and listened. The rumbling got louder, and it had started to sound oddly like...footsteps. Like _a stampede_ of footsteps.

I turned around to see a horde of kids, boys and girls alike, charging at me at full speed. They were screaming excitedly, and there was dust clouds flowing up from their feet. My eyes widened. This couldn't be happening, this was impossible. I did the only thing I could think of. I whipped around, and sprinted in the direction of my house.

**So, there you go. Let this be the first chappie. **

**Like it? Hate it?**

**REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! **

**BTW it's Ami's turn, so she will be writing the next chapter.**

**And she has a policy of No-Next-Chapter-Or-New-Updates-Until-There-Has-Been-A-Curtain-Amount-Of-Reviews-Posted.**

**And, quite frankly, I agree, because it's like, why should we spend time writing new stuff if nobody bothers to read it?**

**So anyway, let's start with 5 reviews, and then Ami will update, okay?**

**Love Yall!**

**~Renee135 and AmiRide**


	2. Chased

**Woot woot! Chapter two!**

**Okay, can we all clap for how awesome Renee's chapter was? It was pretty awesome, guys. *virtual clapping***

**So, this is Ami, if you guys didn't know. And since-duh-we are co-writing this story, I get the even chapters and Renee gets the odds. So I wrote this lovely chapter, make sure to review your little butts off!**

**Disclaimer: If Renee or I were JP, we probably would not spend our time on Fanfiction. net. We would be, like, buying countries with our bajillionaire-money. Although, if I wrote a book, I would probably read the fanfics that people wrote for it. Would that be cool? Oh, there's a thought...**

**Okay, I'm babbling now. On with the story!**

* * *

_I turned around to see a horde of kids, boys and girls alike, charging at me at full speed. They were screaming excitedly, and there was dust clouds flowing up from their feet. My eyes widened. This couldn't be happening, this was impossible. I did the only thing I could think of. I whipped around, and sprinted in the direction of my house._

I'm as good at running as Max is, so in no time the gray cobblestones of our driveway came in sight. I turned around to see if the Crazy Society was still trying to ambush me, but they were walking and chanting my name like a group of fans.

"Maya! MAYA! MA-YA! She's so much better than Max! Yeah!"

Haha, not. This is my life, remember? So obviously I still had a horde of lunatics at my heels.

They were screaming my name, but it sounded more like they wanted to kill me than to praise me.

"MAYA!" The girl in the front screamed, pointing at me. The rumbling noise filled my ears. I struggled with the handle on our front door. Why wasn't it opening? Max had the keys, obviously. And now I was probably going to die because she refused to give them to me.

I frantically slammed my body against the door, hoping it would open. Did it? No. Did it cause some of the paint to chip off so that Mom will kill me again after I've already been killed by these maniacs? Yes.

By now, the crazy creeps were running up the driveway, trampling Mom's flowers and kicking dirt behind them. I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

_Please. Please. If there is a God out there, please don't let them kill me. And please help me pass my Spanish test tomorrow if I survive._

But I had no such luck, and I knew it. I braced myself for the impact of the first body to tackle me, said my prayers, and hoped they had nachos in heaven.

Three, two, o—_Oof! _My breath was knocked out of me as the stampede of girls and boys took turns jumping on top of me and pummeling me to the concrete.

"Maya!" A boy shouted, pulling his fist backwards and shoving it into my stomach.

_Ow, ow, ow. _It hurt. Badly. I remember screaming. Again. And again. How did all of these people know my name?

"Please!" I pleaded, not sure if they could hear me. "Who are you? What did I do?"

"You know what you did," someone snarled in my ear. "You evil little Fax-slayer!" Someone slapped me. Another person ripped my hair out of its ponytail. Someone was clawing at my face with their nails. I struggled to defend myself, but who cared? There were about, um, _friggin four hundred of them_. And one of me. If you don't count Max, but according to everyone else, I'm just a copy of _her_. And where was Max? Probably making out with Fang somewhere.

"Stop." I heard someone's steely voice above the din of the Association of Crazy People Who Want to Beat Me Up for No Reason. Could that be—nah. But still, it sounded a lot like—

"FANG?" someone gasped.

Wait, was it really him? I wondered why I wasn't feeling any more punches.

They all jumped off of me at once, and I could finally breathe again. For a moment, I enjoyed the peace that came with not being squished by a bajillion crazy people.

Then the screaming started again.

"FANG! Omigosh, omigosh, omiGOSH!"

Were we talking about the same Fang here? Probably not. But still, how many people named Fang did I know?

I looked up cautiously through my swollen eyelid. And there he was. The Fang, my Fang—well, not _my _Fang, but the one I knew—standing there in all his manly splendor with girls squealing and throwing themselves at his feet. Even the guys were staring at him with a look of awe.

He looked a little uncomfortable. "Um, do I know you guys?"

"We're your fan base!" One girl squealed excitedly.

Fang has a fan base. Figures.

"I don't know you," he decided. They all pouted.

"But Fang, we leave gazillions of messages on your blog every day!" Another girl protested. Fang looked taken aback.

"My blog? I don't have a blog," he said, looking bemused.

"Yeah you do!" Another one shouted. They all began throwing in protests. Then one girl's eyes widened.

"Guys, I think we're in an AU," she realized. What was an AU? These people were getting crazier by the second.

"Really?" A guy asked. "Dang it, not again. Remember what happened with Lissa at Crowley High?"

They all muttered their assent. "That universe will never get their Lissa back," a little blond girl that could be Angel's twin sister muttered.

Lissa? As in Max's worst enemy?

"That explains why Fang and Maya don't have wings," a boy with dirt on his chin said. "And why Maya is clean."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wings? Were they actually clinically insane?

"Let's leave," their apparent leader decided. And then they were gone as quick as they had come.

"Don't worry, Fangy! We'll be back!" A redhead shouted over her shoulder. "Oh, and we haven't forgotten about you either," she added, glaring at me.

I shivered.

I don't know how it happened, but suddenly Fang was standing over me.

"You okay?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Oh my gosh. Fang was talking to me. To _me_. When was the last time that had happened? Right, never.

_"Just a few scratches," I said suavely, shaking out my hair and leaping to my feet gracefully._

Right. I wish. I sounded more like a cat choking when I managed to squeak out my meek little "yeah."

But suddenly, he was looking at me. Really looking. It was one of those romantic moments where you just stare into each other's eyes and the universe shifts a little and you suddenly you realize how much you love this person.

Ha. No. I just kind of stared up at him and wondered why he wasn't budging until I noticed the outstretched hand he was waiting for me to take. And that his staring into my eyes was just him looking at me weird because I wasn't getting up.

I grabbed his hand all too willingly and hauled myself up.

Ohmigosh. I just touched Fang.

Hehe.

"Why are you here?" I asked. It came out a little harsher than I intended.

He shrugged. "I left my sweatshirt here. I was going to go meet Max at the mall."

The mall? Max despised the mall. Eh, whatever. Fang was talking to me.

"Well, bye," he abruptly said before walking away.

Dang it. I didn't even get the chance to seduce him.

* * *

"Whoa. What happened to you?"

"Nothing." I glared at Sam. Was it really that obvious? I suppose the black eye might have been a little bit of a giveaway.

He snickered. "Right." He poked my arm, and I yelped.

"What was that for?" I protested. Why would he jab my poor little arm like that?

"I just poked you," he said. "So, what happened?"

"I got ambushed by this mob that seemed intent on killing me," I admitted with a sigh.

He snickered again. "Right," he repeated. "What really happened?"

"But that's it," I said, incredulous. Why didn't he believe me?

"No, it's not. Seriously, Maya, what happened?" He sounded concerned now.

"But that's what happened. That's the truth," I repeated.

He eyed me wearily, as if questioning my sanity. "I'm going to find out sooner or later," he informed me. "I've got German now. Good luck with your Spanish test. See you at lunch?"

"Yup," I said, with a sinking feeling. He didn't believe me. A new problem: my credibility. If no one believed me, those crazy creepers could ambush me however many times they wanted and not get caught.

I trudged to Spanish class.

Oh, damn it! My Spanish test!

* * *

**Well haha, Maya. It's your fault for being an evil little Fax-slayer.**

**Anyways, how did you guys like the chapter? More torture for Maya coming up next. Drama, romance, and shocking revelations... oooh. (Although Fax always prevails. Y'all should know that by now.)**

**So...five reviews? Eight reviews? The first eight reviewers get to be mentioned as part of the mob of Maya-haters. How do like that? Make sure to review!**

**Well...nothing more to say. Except that we're not updating until we get our reviews. But that was pretty predictable anyways. Whatever.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Review to spread the love of reviews! (If your senses are telling you that I am crazy, ignore them.)**

**BYEEEEE!**

**~AmiRide and Renee135**


	3. a bad dream? or something more?

**Yo**

**So I am so sorry about the wait. I started writing this chapter and it was horrible. So I deleted and rewrote it a bunch of times and it never was any good. Plus school is becoming a real pain. So yeah, enough of my life, I believe that it is about time we give Ami a pat on the back for that wonderful treat she whipped up! You're awesome Ami! Now… **

**ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

**Disclaimer: I'm still now JP and Ami is still not JP so we do not own Maximum Ride and as sad as it is, that is never going to change. So if Ami wants to keep doing the disclaimer on her chapters then she is more than welcome but I refuse to do it any longer on my chapters. Sorry kids.**

I used to think that my life was weird. But it can NOT get any weirder than it is in this moment. What am I doing in this moment, you ask? Why, I'm in a book. And it's not just any book, no, it's _Barney_. Let me tell you, there is nothing more annoying than a singing purple dinosaur. **(AN: I babysit and God that is so true.) ** I was about ready to rip his freaking head off; he was so annoying, and I'm not even that violent of a person!

Right now, there were a bunch of five year olds running in a circle around me while that horrific excuse of a kid's character practically screamed in my ear.

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too!? _

_No, actually I HATE you._ I thought angrily.

At the last line of the song the Big Purple Idiot stuck out his stubby little arms and grabbed me. He squeezed so tight I couldn't breathe, and I felt my face starting to turn purple. It was almost as if he was trying to strangle me to death…._with a hug!_ Barney really is evil! After what seemed like ages, he finally let me go. I hunched over, gasping in air. As I started to regain my normal breathing, I realized it had gone quiet. I slowly stood up straight; only to see a group of five year olds, glaring at me, like I'd just ate their puppy. Their little hands were at their sides, clenched into little fists, and they were in a tight circle around me. Now, if you are sitting there like "pfft, five year olds. I can take them! No worries! You're a wimp if you're scared of them!" then you clearly have never seen five year olds like these. They were absolutely menacing. I turned away, slowly, from the freaky kindergarteners, to look at the Big Evil Purple Beast that stood directly behind me. He, too, was glaring down at me like I had peed in his Lucky Charms. And as if he couldn't get any more terrifying, he had also grown horns and claws, and fangs. Suddenly he started to transform. He grew three more pairs of legs, and two more pairs of legs. His neck stretched out and his body grew fatter until he was roughly the size of a second story house. I backed up a few steps, wide eyed, and bumped into one of the kids, except they weren't even kids any more. They, too, had grown fangs, but they had remained the same height. The kid that I bumped into barred his fangs and hissed at me. It was then I decided that it was probably about time that I haul ass out of there. I whipped around, and sprinted pasted Barzilla's **(AN: get it? Like Barney, and Godzilla but Barzilla? Eh? Eh? Eh? Oh, never mind.)** huge back leg, and to the back of the circle that the kids had made around me. I didn't even bother trying jumping over the kids, I simply barreled right through them, maybe seriously injuring a few in the process. I mean, it's not like I cared at the moment. After all, they were trying to kill me. I sprinted down a hill and across a field. I looked behind me, only to find that the devil children had now grown _wings_. It was like they spontaneously muting or something! This was _so_ unfair! Why can't_ I _grow wings?! Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my back, in between my shoulder blades. I couldn't keep running, and ended up falling on my face into the mud. Gross. I writhed around in pain, eyes closed tight, and my mouth open in a silent scream. I could hear the demons getting closer-to close-as the pain began to fade. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and got on my hands and knees. I rolled my shoulders and froze. No. Freaking. Way. This couldn't be happening. I had grown _wings_. I was a freaking _bird_. This is impossible! I knew I couldn't dwell on this long, for the monsters were hot on my tail, so I jumped up, and flapping my new wings hard, I soared into the air. I flew at speeds up to 150 miles per hour. It was fast, but I knew that the demons where faster. And they were catching up. I flapped harder, but it seemed as if this was the fastest I could go. I frantically looked over my shoulder; the monsters were a mere 7 feet behind me. I cursed under my breath, and took a steep dive. I aimed straight for the ground. I knew I' go _splat_ if I didn't do anything a fast. The ground flew at me, as I righted myself and went into a running stop….except I knew I had to keep running. By now I was gasping for breath, and was sweating like a pig. If I lived past this, then there was no doubt that I would need a shower. I sprinted towards what looked like a dump, from the distance I was at. Was so focused on where I was going that I didn't see the large wall of new year's confetti in front of me….that is, until I tripped and got a face full of it. So now I was sweaty, covered in mud, and liked like a multi-colored chicken. And this, my friends, is why I don't have Fang as a boyfriend…or any boyfriend at all, really. Sad, isn't it? I rolled over onto my back and groaned, then shrieked. The demon children had caught up to me. They were standing in a circle around me, while Barzilla stood over me. He bent down and grabbed me in one of his many arms.

He then held me high for the kids to see. The cheered and carried me the rest of the way to the

dump. In struggled to get out of their grip, screaming, half I fright, and half in frustration. They were _five years olds_ and I still couldn't get away from them! I squirmed and withered but it was all a waste of effort. I finally gave up, as they entered the junk yard. They approached a pit and as they reached the edge I caught a glimpse of what was at the bottom. It was crawling with spiders. **(AN: pun not intended)** I screamed, for there is nothing I hate more than spiders. They flung me into the pit. I tried to flap my wings but they weren't working right. If anything, they made me fall even faster. Suddenly, the spiders transformed into what looked to me like a dark angel-the Angel of Death. He had midnight-black wings, and long dark hair and eyes to match. He was dressed in all black. He pulled out a black deadly looking sword and pointed it, so that it would skewer me when I fell. I had almost reached my doom when-

My eyes flew open and I jerked upright, hitting my head hard on the bunk bed above me. I cursed and rubbed my forehead. I took in the black and pink walls of the room I shared with Max. I sighed and got up to get ready for school. It was all a dream, the demon children, Barney, all of. Max was already up, considering the room lacked her snoring. I opened thy bedroom door and prepared myself, mentally, for another awful school day.

**So there is chapter 3! Again, sorry for the wait. Up next is Ami's turn! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh, and one more thing don't for get to REVIEW!**

**And in think that it should be….how about fifteen reviews before the next update? Yeah? No? Too bad. That's how it's going to be. We need to know if we still got readers! XD **

**So, bottom line, REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~Ami Ride and Renee135 **


	4. What day is is again?

**Hello!**

**How are you all doing today? I missed you all. :3**

**You will probably get tired of hearing this, but how about that last chapter, huh? Barney is vicious.**

**Well here is some more horror for Maya. Can you guess what day it is at Roosevelt High School? That's right. I'm not telling you. :)**

**So read and review, you delightful people that I adore!**

**Chapter four: Pink, and pink, and pink, and…pink.**

Ever since I could remember, I'd always judged the time in the morning based on whether Max was still sleeping or not. If she was up, I was either in good shape or late. If she was still sleeping, I had a good three hours left. Max had always been the early bird—the only time I ever heard her snoring was when I got up in the middle of the night to pee. I was more of a sleep-till-twelve girl myself—Max thought I was mental. Doesn't it bother you to sleep that late? she'd always ask, giving me a strange sideways glance. Are you crazy? I'd always respond. Sleeping is one of the best things in the world! She would always eye me like I was slightly off my rocker, and then go back to whatever she was doing. That was about as far as our interactions went. Such was the nature of our relationship—awkward and unsisterly. If we didn't have exactly the same amount of gold freckles dusting our identical noses, no one would ever suspect we were related, let alone twins.

I'd always been jealous of Max—partly because she was more sociable, partly because she'd always had better reign over our identical mass of frizzy blond hair than I did, partly because she was friends with the people I'd admired forever, because she got to kiss Fang on a regular basis and all I got to do was imagine whether his lips were as soft as they looked. I was jealous of her because she got all the things she wanted without trying. Everyone wanted to drop everything and help her. It was so not fair.

I remember that once I'd tried to fool everyone into thinking I was Max when I was in the seventh grade—and for a few glorious days, I had succeeded. Max had been in Hawaii visiting Dad, and I was leading her beautiful life. Fang sent me notes in Study Hall and gave me piggy-back rides (this was back when I was already distinctly aware of my painful crush on him, and he and Max were still just besties), and I got to hang out with the popular and gorgeous Nudge. I got to tease cool Iggy and not get yelled at. I got to watch "The Notebook" with Nudge and Angel at a sleepover and offer Angel my Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream when she cried. I got to have a water fight with the legendary Gasman. And everyone said hi to me in the hall. It was like heaven. To make things even better, Sam, the only person who would have ever been able to tell that I was Maya and not Max, was home sick with the flu, knocking him out for an entire week. Not one person suspected that I wasn't who I said I was. In fact, I think I was better at being Max than Max was.

And then Max came home from Hawaii, and in typical Max fashion, she blew my whole lie with the words, "Hey, Maya. That shirt looks cute on you."

The worst part was that I don't think she did it on purpose. Max was a genuinely nice person, as far as I could tell. But of course, that meant that Fang drew his arms from around me mid-hug, just as we were celebrating our victory over Nudge, Angel and Iggy's team in a pillow fight. It meant that Iggy gaped at me as if he'd gone blind** (hehe) **and Gazzy and Angel stared at me in confusion. Nudge asked me if she could have the bottle of nail polish she'd lent me back.

And even two years later, I still wanted to be Maximum Ride as much as Courtney DiLaurentis wanted to be Alison!

Talk about an obsession.

I couldn't figure out what the big deal about Max was anyways. I pondered it during my shower as I savored the feel of warm water running down my back, accumulating in my hair and making it curlier than usual. It flowed past my backside and pooled at my ankles. I looked down at my legs, the tools that had gotten me on the track team last week, when I saw a flash of purple in the water.

Barney, I thought, suddenly going cold. He's out to get me. He's back!

I quickly rinsed my hair and body and wrapped myself in a towel, grabbed a bottle of moisturizer and barreled out of the bathroom.

That was when I realized how stupid I was being.

Stupid, I reprimanded myself.

But the terrible memory of my creepy dream floated through my brain as I dressed in another nondescript top and jeans. One thought nagged in the back of my head—I felt as if I knew that angel of death from somewhere.

Stupid, I repeated. Where on earth would you have met an angel of death? Stupid.

I reluctantly faced the mirror to untangle my now-dry mass of white-blond curls, ready for the worst. They did not disappoint—my hair looked like a hamster had nested in it. I brushed it the best I could and stuck a red bow in it for good measure. I looked like a color-blind freak.

It suddenly hit me why Fang liked Max and not me. If I continued to dress, as Sam so fondly put it, "like a hobo," why should he pay any attention to me at all? It wasn't as if Max dressed any better than I did, but she managed to pull off cute Elmo shirts and skinny jeans a heck of a lot better than me.

So I unearthed what I called the "Unforgivable Box"—a box full of girly, tight clothes that I had vowed never to wear—and pulled out a pair of skinny red jeans, so tight that I had dubbed them Edward Cullen Jr. They clung to me like a creepy stalker, inhibiting my ability to move. The bloodsucker part came from my suspicion that the color of these jeans might have been chosen to hide the terrible consequences that befell whoever chose to wear them. I grabbed a tight black Hello Kitty shirt I was had gotten for my birthday. Suddenly, the bow in my hair looked kind of cute, now that it was paired with matching clothes instead of baggy blue jeans and a wrinkled green top. In fact, I looked as pretty as Max did.

Prettier, I told myself smugly.

She was sitting on a stool as I got downstairs, eating cereal—the only food she knew how to make—and riffling through a bunch of mail.

"Hey," she said as I came in. A red bow was also placed jauntily amidst her shining curls, which obviously looked better than mine. I felt my ego deflate. Hers hung sleekly down her back, and mine frizzled around my shoulders, even though our hair was the same length.

"Hi," I replied grumpily. I shoved a cinnamon bun, a treat Mom had left us yesterday before heading to her vet's office, in my mouth and chewed grouchily.

And that's when I noticed that Max was wearing a supercute sequined top. And it was pink.

Max never wore supercute pink sequined tops!

I eyed her suspiciously. Had someone replaced her in the dead of the night? And did this have anything to do with The Dream?

Then I realized that this was the stupidest question I had ever asked myself in my whole entire life.

I shook my head and continued to scrutinize Max like she was a ticking time bomb. Oblivious to my stare, she continued to munch on her cereal, flicking a pesky curl out of her eyes. She didn't emit a high-pitched giggle, bat her lashes, or flip her hair, so I decided the coast was clear.

But I still didn't like this at all.

What were the odds of Max and I dressing nicely?

On the same day?

Next to none, I knew.

It was when I arrived at school that I realized what the whole thing was about. Pink flyers were tacked up everywhere. Pink and red streamers hung from the ceiling and sparkles were littered across the floor and the walls. The funniest part was that I hadn't even noticed it until Sam sidled up to me, grinning.

"So, you caught the memo, huh?" He gestured to the hallway.

"What memo?" I stared at him.

"Are you blind?" He asked doubtfully. "And when was the last time you wore a bow in your hair?"

I glanced around the hall. All around us, people were pairing up, squealing to each other or exchanging long, passionate kisses.

Actually, it looked like every day, except that everything was decked in unnatural shades of pink and red. One girl had even died her hair the-Little-Mermaid red, and her best friend was sporting a hot-pink hairdo.

"What's with all the pink?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes. Maybe if I looked for too long, the color would become imprinted behind my eyelids.

Sam ogled at me. "Are you trying to be stupid?" He threw his arms in the air. "Wake up, Maya! Look around!"

I ignored his meanieness and took a second look. A huge banner had been hung across the hallway. It read, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

I blinked. It was only when Max walked into my view, Fang twirled her around, and they kissed (too long for my liking) that I registered what was happening.

"It's Singles Awareness Day," I breathed in horror. Sam looked to the sky.

"Now she gets it!" He patted my arm. "Come on. Let's get out before Lissa and her crew get here."

"Yes, let's," I agreed. We dodged couples and friends saying cutesy things to each other and made our way to our lockers. I'd always been happy that our lockers were next to each other.

"Oh, by the way, Maya," Sam added. "I got you something."

My head shot up so fast I almost banged into his locker door. "You did?"

"Here," he said, awkwardly shoving a white teddy bear at me. "Happy Valentine's Day." He looked almost shy, pacing from foot to foot.

"For me?" I stared at him incredulously.

I observed him. He was looking at the floor, a lock of his sandy hair falling into his hazel eyes. He looked…cute. For the first time in my existence, I realized that Sam was a boy.

"Sam!" I threw my arms around him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I laughed, and on a moment of pure whim, I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and his arms went around me.

"By the way, cute bow."

I could almost see my blush pop up on my cheeks. When Max blushed, her cheeks painted themselves with a lovely rose color, and she ended up looking like a painting of some beautiful girl three hundred years ago. When I blushed, two huge splotches of red splattered across my cheeks and I looked like I had ran into a wall. Now I could feel myself reddening, and I buried my head into Sam's neck to keep him from teasing me again.

I drew away from him once my blush had subsided. "Wait, let me get you something." I rummaged around in my locker. My hand brushed something. Nope, gym socks. No, extra pads. Aha! I withdrew five dollars.

"Here," I said triumphantly. "Now you can buy those delish cupcakes at lunch that they sell on Singles—Valentine's Day. What do they call those, again?"

"Love muffins," he snorted. "Most ridiculous name ever."

"You're telling me," I confirmed. "Come on, young one, let's head to class."

We started off to English, our arms around each other like we always did. Somehow, today things felt a little different.

No, they didn't. On the way to class, I spotted Fang, looking especially cute in a black button down shirt whose top button was carelessly undone, a rose in chest pocket and his black hair looking soft. He was hugging Max from behind, a long, white-blond curl tickling his nose where he had his face buried into her neck. Max was smiling, her eyes loving.

Ew.

I felt a stab of jealousy. Fine. I bet Fang didn't give Max a cute teddy bear.

I saw a glimpse of white fur peeking out of her back.

Oh, great.

I also saw a glimpse of something else before we rounded the corner. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the barest bit of pink hair, of cold blue eyes, of rosy lips twisted up into a menacing smile.

It's that girt from the mob! I realized, my heart pounding. And then, just as quickly as I had seen her, she vanished.

Am I going crazy?

I shivered as Sam and I crossed the threshold of Mrs. Segherdal's English class.

**So? How about that, huh? Especially since that Valentine's Day dance is coming up, and we have all sorts of torture planned for our favorite little clone.**

***evil laugh***

**ALSO, pleeeeease review my story "A Maxerella Story" because I updated a chapter that has 15000 words (twenty-six pages on Word) and I've only gotten eight reviews.**

**Poopy, right?**

**Anyways, expect great things from our friend Renee next time. Tune in for the next chapter.**

**P.S. Tallulah Grace, if you didn't catch the reference, that pink-haired girl was you. :) You can be one of the ringleaders of the mob.**

**And anyone who reviews can stick in a little description of themselves so that they can be featured in the mob!**

**Luffles (that means love in gibberish),**

**~AmiRide and Renee135**


End file.
